


100 Words of Glam

by va_bites



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_bites/pseuds/va_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my drabbles of various genres and types, based on Adam Lambert and/or his band, friends, and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Difference of Method

**Author's Note:**

> I practiced with these as I geared up to come back to serious writing. I'm grateful to everyone who's ever commented on them when they were posted to the [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) challenge on LiveJournal. Every single comment meant so much to me, and gave me the encouragement and confidence I needed to go ahead with (and complete) my full-length fic.
> 
> There's all sorts of things in here, but there will be a short note before each drabble with what you might need to know. Each unique drabble or drabble set will be posted to its own chapter page. Here's the first - enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Adam, Tommy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warning(s): Maybe not for dragon activists.  
> Notes: Written for the glam_100 challenge on LiveJournal, Prompt #77: Reunion. I do miss my gaming days a little!

Adam barreled across the tavern to the weary flaxen-haired traveler, and crushed him with a massive hug. "Thomas! It's been too long! How was your dragon?"

"The usual, old friend," Thomas presented his dragonhide belt proudly, garnering applause from the other patrons. "Found that rainbow goblet? I hear its guardians had armies pissing their breeches."

"Oh??" Adam looked surprised, "Sure, they're no bunny rabbits, but they really enjoy a good song and a saucer of cream."

"You...  _sang_  them into submission??" Thomas stared, "What kind of adventurer are you?!"

Adam grinned and signaled the serving-girl. "Some mead for our hero!"


	2. Who Wants To Live Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adam/Brad  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warning(s): Language  
> Notes: Written for the glam_100 challenge on LiveJournal, Prompt #81: Obsession. Two sets of 100. Here there be vampires.

_1982:_  
  
"I know damned well what I'm asking, Brad!"  
  
"That's what they all say. I'm not gonna watch you get sick of life and fucking walk into the sun like my first progeny, all because of your stupid obsession!"  
  
"But I'm not him, Brad. You're saying you'd rather watch me waste away? Together with all my dreams, and everything we wanted to do together?"  
  
Adam grasped Brad's shoulders with arms that were too thin; too pale. His eyes, rimmed with signs of exhaustion, burned with an intense and persistent desire to live. "This time won't be a mistake. I promise."  
  
  
 _Present Day:_  
  
Delirium swept over the fans of Adam Lambert - world's first international vampire superstar - as he stepped out onto the red carpet.  
  
He gave them a dazzling grin that outshone the rhinestones adorning his clothes, and made his way to the Staples Center.  
  
Through the myriad of human scents and wild screams of his name, Adam zeroed in on a singular presence he knew could be no other.  
  
Smiling to himself, he made a note to catch up with Brad later. It wasn't so much to tell him 'I told you so', but to say 'thank you'.


	3. Better the Brother You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Neil, Adam  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Warning(s): Language  
> Notes: Written for the glam_100 challenge on LiveJournal, Prompt #83: Masturbation. I just had to. And no, it's not what some of you might think.

At first, Neil thought that his sometimes fragile elder brother had jammed a splinter up his fingernail adjusting the dressing room mirror - to get the best angle of himself, of course.

Except that Adam was pretty clear-cut in expressing physical pain. He'd lived with him long enough to know that, especially when the initial groan was followed by a muffled bump, a rather loud exhalation, and a vocalization that made him exceedingly uncomfortable.

Adam was NOT jerking off in the middle of H&M. Not even _he_ should get away with that. Rolling his eyes, Neil stalked toward the stalls.

===

Neil rapped firmly on the dressing room door. "The whole fucking store can hear you, you know," he hissed, "Can't it wait??"

Adam's head, nestled in an extremely luxuriant faux fur trim, peeked out. "Sorry! I just can't get over how good this shit feels! I mean, _just touch it_..." He combed his fingers reverently through the fine bristles and sighed ecstatically. "Aaaw, fuck yeah..."

Neil deadpanned, and shut the door on his ridiculous sibling. "Whatever. Just keep it down before you ruin us both."

Adam shrugged and returned to running the soft fur over his cheek. "Oh, dear God..."


	4. Nobody Eats My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ashley/Tommy  
> Rating (Word Count): R  
> Warning(s): Language, goop, and guns.  
> Notes: Written for the glam_100 challenge on LiveJournal, Prompt #87: Suck and Blow. Something sci-fi inspired.

"H-help..." Ashley called faintly as the slimy, pulsing thing sucking on her brains prepared to eat her head.

She hardly expected a reply, but there it was: "Suck on _this_ , motherfucker."

Tommy turned the leaf blower on the malicious blob at full blast, not relenting until it released Ashley and flew across the room. Wasting no time, he pulled out his gun and put two bullets into its noodle.

"My hero," Ashley slurred, nearly pulling Tommy's jeans down as she grappled her way up.

"It was on my turf," Tommy smirked, "C'mon. We got more of these suckers to blow."


	5. Me Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Adam, and anyone you like  
> Rating: G  
> Notes: Written for the glam_100 challenge on LiveJournal, Prompt #94: Fire. Just because you have to live with yourself doesn't mean you have to sit there and take all of it.

"Adam? You smell something burning?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's faint-ish," I sniff the air again, "Maybe someone else...?"

Adam didn't bother looking up from meticulously seeding pomegranates for our fruit salad. "Oh. Yeah... He's doing it again."

"Who?"

"Me."

I look at the soundproof blinds obscuring the large window in the living room. "I see. Still, doesn't it bother you?"

"Hun, if I let every damned thing he does get to me, I wouldn't have room to breathe," he smiles warmly at me. Just behind the ambient music playing softly on the stereo, the newly-installed high-grade air purifier hums on gently.


	6. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adam/OMC  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Notes: Written for the glam_100 challenge on LiveJournal, Prompt #98: Lay Me Down. First thing that came to mind for this prompt. Thought I'd try something a little different.

Satin-clad fingers skim Adam's bare wrist between leather glove and sleeve as they lay him down on the dimmed platform. A voice sweetly caresses his ear. "You alright?"

Adam doesn't miss that furtive touch, of course. But the audience is watching, so he just grins in reply. "Always a first time."

Those eyes - one blue, one violet - twinkle at him, and the gleaming blade poised to 'halve' him is hardly worth another thought.

It's mostly the theatrics that impress Adam. After all, it's only illusion, smoke and mirrors... at least, until he can get their slick-handed master alone after curtains.


	7. Encounters in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Adam/?  
> Rating: PG-16  
> Warning(s): Suggestive imagery involving a... creature  
> Notes: Written for the glam_100 challenge on LiveJournal, Prompt #101: Strange Battles.

They fell over each other, a sweaty, slippery tangle of limbs alternately hot and clammy; clutching, wrestling, choking. Arms fended off claws, legs strained against a thick prehensile tail, skin rubbed against smooth scales. Serpentine eyes stared into blue, a fanged snarl sought to challenge and seduce.

It had gone on for hours, it seemed, and though Adam knew he had to fight for his life, these strange battles filling his dreams each night were more intriguing to him than terrifying. He longed so deeply for a word, a name... but as always, his inhumanly beautiful tormentor had other plans.


End file.
